


Your Cold Skin

by FayeWildwood



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (the vampire kind), Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Lisa Snart, Barry Allen & Lisa Snart Friendship, Blood Drinking, Escort Service, I have no idea how to tag, Kid Fic, Leonard Snart is a Softie, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Minor Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Nora is Barry's daughter but not iris', Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Leonard Snart, Slow Burn, Tags will be updated, Vampire Sex, he's a prostitute so yeah, in the past, no beta we die like men, no powers, see notes for stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: Barry has been selling his body since he was 15. He liked sex, he was good at it, why not make money doing it? When he was twenty, he became an escort for STAR Escorts, a company run by his best friend Cisco Ramon. He was Cisco's best employee, pulled in the highest paying customers, including one mysterious new client that had Barry thinking about going exclusive.Leonard Snart- rich, rumored to be undeniably sexy, incredibly intelligent... and a vampire.But it was a job that Barry couldn't turn down.Nor did he want to.ORThe vampire/escort AU that literally nobody asked for.





	1. A proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> This is completely self indulgent. This idea popped into my head last night when I was trying to sleep and I HAD to write it down! I have a sort of plot idea for it, but not really, so yeah. But here you go!  
> Also, the Underage tag is mostly for mentions of Barry selling himself when he was younger, there is no actual underage stuff in this fic. And the tag for Nora West-Allen is just because I needed a tag for nora that wasn't his mom. Soooo, yeah. BUT it's not Iris' kid, just Barry's and someone elses'. I'm also not going to tag all the relationships with characters that Barry has had (like merlyn or whoever else gets mentioned) just because they weren't really relationships, just jobs. Okay that's all!  
> Enjoy!

"Are you sure this is okay, Iris?" Barry asked once he'd pulled the bedroom door closed, turning to face his sister with a worried expression.

The woman rolled her eyes and took his hand, pulling him further away from the room and not stopping until they reached the kitchen. "Barry, of course. You know I love watching Nora. Besides, it's mostly going to be a night job right? She'll be asleep anyway so it's really no trouble you dropping her off here while you work."

He twisted his fingers in front of him and sighed, shrugging. "I just worry you know? I don't want to be putting too much on you, especially with Joe-"

"Hey, don't worry about my dad okay?" Iris interrupted, framing Barry's face with her hands. "You love your job, you enjoy it, and you're good at it. It's nothing to be ashamed of okay? Don't let him make you think otherwise. He may be my dad, but even I know when he's being an old-fashioned idiot, yeah?" Forcing a smile, Barry nodded and Iris grinned back. "Good, now tell me more about the job offer. I know Cisco mentioned it was a little different than normal?"

"Uh, yeah... a little," he rubbed a hand across the back of his neck and shuffled awkwardly. "I've got a meeting set with his representative in two hours to discuss the details and see if it's something I'd be interested in. It'd be a semi-permanent job, pending approval on both parties." Iris nodded as Barry took a seat, shuffling around the kitchen for a few minutes before setting a cup of tea in front of him. "It's uhh- okay, don't freak out okay? Because I know we talked about this way back in high school, but- well it's a little weird and I'm not against it, but he's willing to pay- shit a lot of money, Iris. So... I don't know, just don't freak out yeah?"

"Well now I'm curious," she mumbled around the lip of the cup. "You've been escorting for years, Barry. I know all the weird shit you've done for money, what could this guy want that has you all worried about my reaction?"

The brunette took a deep breath and winced as he thought through his own answer. "He uh- he's looking for a bleeder."

Iris sputtered into her tea, hand flying up to stop it from spewing from her mouth. "Shit-" Barry flinched as she started coughing, standing quickly to grab her a hand towel and waiting until she could breathe again. "A bleeder? Fuck Barry, are you sure that's a good idea? Vampires don't exactly have the best of reputations."

"No, but he's willing to pay a lot, Iris, and he sounds like a pretty nice guy from Cisco's vetting process. He works on historical architecture, fixing it up and stuff like that." Barry shuffled through his bag before shoving a file towards his sister. "You know Cisco goes deep into potential clients before even talking to any of us about them. He seems to think it's a good opportunity and he of course has to go through a check up with Caitlin, especially since he'd be the first Vampire client STAR has had. But it's- shit Iris, it's a good opportunity and if it all goes well I can stop doing jobs for Merlyn and Wells. It wouldn't be forever of course, but maybe for long enough that I can get a good savings account set aside for us."

Iris sighed, tapping a manicured nail against her mug as she thought. "As long as your safe and comfortable. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Barry."

"I know, Iris."

"Then good luck," she smiled, placing a hand over his protectively. "And if anything seems fishy, or dangerous, or he just seems like some skeevy old man, you promise me you'll get the hell out of there before he can even say hello. Got it?"

"Got it, I promise."

\--

"May I help you?"

Barry fumbled a bit as he stepped into the restaurant, his nicest button up and slacks seeming like peasants rags in a five star place like this. Candles hung from chandeliers and there was a low hum of conversation and tinkling wine glasses. The man standing at the podium just inside the door wore a suit that probably cost as much as Barry's apartment and he was looking down his nose at the brunette like his mere presence offended him. Sure, Barry had been to places like this plenty of times with plenty of clients, but never by himself. He had always been draped over the arm of some rich snob the moment he walked through the door, never met anyone here. It was odd.

So he straightened his back and pulled an invitation out from his coat pocket, handing it over to the man. "Yes, I'm here for a meeting with Ms. Snart."

There was a long moment where the man read over the invitation- twice- and gave Barry the once over -twice- as if he couldn't quite believe it was true. Still, he hummed and handed the invite back without so much as a word before turning on his heel and leading Barry through the throng of tables and guests. He tried to ignore the looks he was getting, the gossip that sprouted up around him, as he was led to the back of the restaurant. There was a table there set for two, nestled in a cozy corner near the window with the most beautiful woman Barry had ever seen sitting there.

Her brown hair cascaded in perfect curls over her shoulders, one side pushed behind her ear to show off the volley of diamonds that hung from the lobe. A matching necklace glittered from around her neck, draped elegantly over her cleavage, and bracelet sets wrapped around her wrists like they belonged there. Her dress was a dark, shimmering gold, hugging tight to her chest and hips before billowing to the floor, a slid cut straight up the right side to the top of the thigh. She looked like a goddess among men. If Barry had been straight, he might have started drooling.

"You must be Barry," she said sweetly when the host left him there, standing in awe. Her blue eyes held a bit of mischief in them, like she knew exactly what she looked like to the outside world, and she held out a hand to him, palm down, waiting.

"And you must be Ms. Snart," he said with all the charm he'd shown to his higher end clients. He took her hand in his and bent towards it, pressing a gentle kiss to his own thumb that rested over her knuckles. He saw a flicker of surprise in her eyes before they settled into something amused and he took a seat across from her. "I apologize for having made you wait."

"No need dear, I am almost always early to events. I was happy to wait." She waved the apology away with a flick of the wrist before smiling at him like a cat who got the creme. "I am sure you'd love to get straight to business with how fast Mr. Ramon got back to me. He did send me your files of course when he recommended you for the position, but I'd like to get most of my answers straight from you if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course," Barry nodded, smiling at a waitress who brought him the menu. He noticed Lisa didn't have one, but said nothing of it as he ordered something simple and easy to eat while speaking. "I'm sure you read it in the general contract for STAR employees, but my personal life is off limits unless I willingly give the information out. I do hope you'd understand, but I like to keep business out of my home life."

Lisa's smile turned a bit disappointed but she waved that away as well with a well placed smile. "No bother, dear. Any questions you don't wish to answer, just tell me. I am curious however- Cisco mentioned that you have been one of his best employees, mostly working with his higher end clients and such." Barry nodded along with her words, taking a slow sip of his wine as he waited for an actual question. "And yet you've never worked for someone quite like my brother and I. Why the sudden change?"

Barry thought about that for a moment, choosing his words carefully before answering. "I have never been against it, per say. It's simply that STAR hasn't gotten any clients who require your needs," he said simply. "Cisco is very adamant that such a high paying client should receive our best treatment, human or not." Barry shrugged and placed his wine back in front of him. "I'll be honest with you, Ms. Snart, I've never done this before. I cannot say honestly whether it will be a good fit for me or not, or whether I will be a good fit for the client or not. But it is something I am willing to try."

The woman's grin spread wide enough to show off her teeth, sharpened to a point of course, and Barry couldn't help but think it was a very planned action. "Good answer. And your occupation, you've been doing it a long time, yes?"

"Yes," he answered. "I've worked at STAR Escorts for almost six years now, and have been in sex work for a good five years before that."

"And you've never thought of doing anything different?" There wasn't judgement in her tone, to which Barry was relieved, only curiosity.

"Honestly no- ah, thank you," he smiled when the waitress placed a salad in front of him. He waited until she was gone before continuing. "If I may be blunt," he paused, waiting for Lisa to nod before smiling at her. "I quite like sex, Ms. Snart. It's fun and if I get the chance to make someone's evening be less boring, or give someone a night of happiness, then I've done what I sent out to do. I can't say it's not for the money, because everyone works for the money. It could be your dream job to play football in the big leagues, but you still appreciate the paycheck that comes with it. I enjoy what I do and I'm good at it, why not get paid to do it?"

A soft twinkle of laughter escaped Lisa's painted lips and she took a long sip of her drink. "I do believe I like you, Mr. Allen."

"Barry, please."

She nodded. "Barry then, I insist you call me Lisa." He nodded, taking the lull in the conversation to take a few bites of his salad. "Alright, now on to more important matters. My brother is- well he's a good man, but he takes some warming up to. Getting him in bed would be rather easy, especially for a pretty thing like you." She winked at him and Barry found his cheeks heating up a bit at the compliment. He always got flustered with praise. "But he is very picky with his... food." She giggled a bit and Barry tried not to roll his eyes at the term. "Anyway, you will of course meet him first before either of you agree on anything. You'll be required a full physical from a medical professional and we would require your medical records as well if possible."

Barry nodded with a hum. "All easily done. And I'm sure you know of course that STAR requires all potential clients to submit to a medical exam as well. Cisco is especially strict about them, and with Mr. Snart being our first vampire client, it's very important for him to be aware of anything important."

Lisa nodded, jotting down a note on the file in front of her before turning her attention back to Barry. "Of course, I'll have a talk with Lenny about it."

_Lenny_ , Barry mused. What an unexpected name for a rich vampire.

"I did have a question myself if you don't mind," he started, smiling when she waved him on. "What exactly will this job entail? I am aware it being a 'semi-perminant' position of bleeder, but what else would that include?" When Lisa raised a perfectly sculpted brow, he continued. "My normal jobs often include attending gala's and events, dinner parties, things like that. And of course the sex. On occasion I'll get a position to simply spend the day with a client in their home. I understand the bleeder aspect, but what else will be expected of me?"

Lisa seemed to think on that a moment, her lips turning down only slightly. If Barry blinked, he might have missed it. She folded her pale hands in front of her before speaking. "At the moment, you'll be required to visit my brother three nights a week for feeding, and once on the weekend. He works a lot, and often forgets to eat until he's passed out in his office for days and I have to come flying to the rescue. He survives mostly on blood bags, which are  _terrible_  for him and I hate that he drinks them." She visibly shuddered at the thought and Barry held back a chuckle. "We won't necessarily be paying you for sex, but I don't want it off the table, necessarily." Now it was Barry's turn to raise an eyebrow and Lisa sighed a bit dramatically. "Lenny is terribly lonely. He might not say it, but he is. I don't think he's spent a night with anyone since- well in a very long time. A decade at least-" Barry winced at that and Lisa nodded in agreement. "I know. He likely won't even let you bring the idea up for a while, but if you could eventually convince him, that'd be wonderful. Gods know my brother needs to get  _laid._ Mostly though, you'll be feeding him and attending events with him if required. My brother is very- lets say impulsive, especially of late. He's been working on a big excavation project and it's been stressing him out more than usual. He's gotten kicked out of at least two dinners and one gala recently and I'm getting tired of having to make excuses for him. I need you to be there to... reel him in so to say."

Barry thought back to the last party he'd been at with Malcolm Merlyn and sighed. "Unfortunately for me, I am very good at being a leash," he chuckled, earning a smile from the woman across from him.

"Wonderful! Well, I must say I absolutely love you, Barry Allen, and I think you'd be a perfect fit for my brother. You seem to have a backbone, so don't let him stomp all over you. Remember, I'm paying you, not him." Lisa turned quickly to dig through the small purse next to her and pulled out a card and an envelope. "This is for you," she said, handing over the card. "It has my personal number and my email. Feel free to email me any questions you'll have, either about the agreement or my kind. I know this is a first for you so I'm sure you have plenty of questions of what to do or not to do. I won't take offense to any of them, so send them my way. And this-" she said, passing over the sealed envelope, "is for my brother. Cisco will set you a medical appointment for tomorrow, then you'll visit my brother with the results on Friday. We'll call it a test run to make sure you're both in agreement and can get along well. Give him this when you see him, alright?"

A sudden bundle of nerves churned in Barry's stomach, but he nodded anyway, tucking the cards into his breast pocket. "Thank you very much, Lisa. And even if it doesn't work out, it was a pleasure to meet you. I appreciate the opportunity."

"Of course darling." Lisa stood quickly, placing a quick kiss to Barry's cheek as she smiled. "But do remember, Lenny is the most important thing in the world to me. So if you hurt him in any way, I will rip your throat out with my teeth and let you bleed out by the east side river."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get your hopes up too much with me posting quickly! Sometimes I get a few chapters out real fast, sometimes not. Just kind of depends. These first few chapters are going to be fast because I'm super excited about this story! Hope everyone likes it!

"Is he nice, papa?"

Barry blinked down at the young girl in front of him as they rode the elevator down to Iris' floor (only a few below his own). He fussed with her blonde springlet curls and adjusted her red raincoat. "Is who nice, sparkplug?"

"The man you're working for now," she answered, holding her arms out to the side of her as Barry slid her backpack onto her shoulders. He'd never hidden his occupation from her, though he never gave her many details into it. He wasn't in the habit of lying to his kid, but sometimes he hated that she knew. "Is he nice?"

"I'm not sure yet," he answered honestly, crouching down in front of her and resting his elbows on his knees. "I get to meet him tonight, but his sister was very nice. And  _very_  pretty. Her dress was made of pure gold," he told her, earning a bout of giggles from the child. He loved her smile, so much like her mothers that it ached sometimes. "I promise to tell you all about him when I get home though, okay?" The elevator dinged and he stood, letting the little girl cling to his hand as they walked down the hall towards Iris and Eddie's apartment. Nora nodded, skipping along beside him and humming a tune he didn't recognize until they stopped in front of a red door. They didn't even need to knock before the door was being pulled open and Iris' face lit up.

"Barry! I expected you twenty minutes ago, you're going to be late for your first appointment!"

He cringed before nodding. "I know. HR already called me saying there's a car waiting downstairs. I really have to go, I just- well I didn't know what to wear." He blushed a bit, watching as Nora rushed inside, screeching for Eddie in the living room. Iris giggled and rolled her eyes at him before waving him off. "She'll be fine, I'll call if anything goes wrong. Which it  _won't._ Now go, or you'll be even more late."

"Thanks sis, bye. Bye Nora!" he yelled out, getting a half-assed reply before he turned and booked it down the two flights of stairs towards the lobby. "Hi HR," he greeted the lobby host, waving quickly but not stopping. "Car out front?"

He didn't wait for an answer before stumbling out the door, eyes scanning the road for a cab. What he found instead was a sleek black Rolls Royce and a mountain standing in front of it. Well.. okay not a mountain, but the guy was big- handsome if Barry looked past the angry scowl he wore. His head was clean shaven, eyes hidden behind a pair of dark glasses, and he wore a pair of nice jeans, grey henley and a green cargo jacket. He was flicking a lighter on and off in his hands, gaze turning to Barry the moment he exited the complex. "Well, Lis was right, you are pretty," he grumbled, earning a blush from Barry. "Get in the car, jailbait, or we're gonna be late."

His voice was gruff, leaving no room for arguments as he circled the car and hopped into the drivers seat. Barry followed a moment later, adjusting his shoulder bag awkwardly in the backseat. "Uh, yeah sorry. I wanted to be on time, really. I just-"

"Don't care, kid. I'll get you there in time." And he did. He ran two red lights and drove through two alleyways to do it, but they pulled into a large, circle driveway at precisely seven pm. 

The house itself was massive, a mansion really, with creamy stone walls and vines wrapped around pillars. The garden in front was trimmed to perfection and when Barry stepped out of the car he could smell the roses in the air. Even Merlyn's house wasn't this nice. He let out a soft whistle before leaning into the rolled down window. "Um- will I need to call you when we're through or-"

"No need," the man grumbled. "I ain't leavin'. You probably won't be here long anyway. Lis' think's he'll warm up to ya. I give you about five minutes 'fore he kicks you out. Hour tops."

"Well," Barry pouted, patting the car door a moment before straightening and fixing his blazer. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Is there anything I need to know before meeting him?"

The man thought for a moment, eyebrows pinching slightly before humming. "Don't touch 'im without askin' first. If you want t' keep your hands, that is. And don't knock, he'll ignore it. Just go in. He'll be in the study, up the stairs to the right, second door."

Barry marked the info in his head before nodding and heading up towards the house. He followed the driver's advice and strode right in the door, trying not to gawk at the inside. It was just as beautiful as the outside, though not quite as gaudy as Barry had been expecting. There weren't any ugly busts or vases, just some old paintings in wooden frames and glass cases of ancient artifacts. (Or what he assumed were ancient artifacts.) The only sign that anyone even lived in the house were the pair of shoes placed beside the door on a mat and the coat hanging on the rack beside them. Deciding to be polite, Barry slid off his own shoes and coat, leaving them at the door before trekking towards the stairs. His footsteps were silent on the marble floors, and the silence in the house had his skin jittering with nerves. It'd been a while since he'd been nervous for a job. He'd been doing it long enough to have the confidence... but something about this client, so shrouded in mystery, and what he could be agreeing to had Barry half nervous, half excited.

He only hoped he could manage not to embarrass himself.

The second door was slightly ajar when Barry got to it, a low light slipping through the crack and Barry could hear a soft mumbling inside. Despite the driver's warning, he knocked gently, all the while pushing the door open slowly. It was a large room, though at first glance it didn't look like it. Every wall was lined with shelves, stacked messily with books and nicknacks and artifacts that Barry assumed were too old to be touched- some even resting under special colored lights. Even more books and rolled up papers and canvas littered the floor, surrounding a large desk in the center of the room. Well... desk is a relative term, it was more like a table with how big it was.

He didn't make it two steps in before he froze in shock, hand still raised to knock again and eyes wide as he stared at the man before him.

At the  _god_  before him.

The man was absolutely gorgeous, all sleek lines and sharp edges. His hair was shorn close to his head, though what could be seen was a nice silver color. His skin was pale, but he was tall and thin, even hunched over the desk in front of him. He wore a tightly fitted blue suit, the jacket  discarded over his chair and the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows, revealing dark tattoos across both arms. His hands-  _gods his hands-_ were laid flat on the pages scattered across the table, his long, thin,  _tantalizing_  fingers tapping against the papers gently. A thin metal ring around his pinky clinked against the wood.

"Thought you left already, Mick..." he drawled, his voice so much like aged whiskey that Barry could almost taste it. "Lisa send you back here to check on me?"

_Lisa_ , right, he had a job to do. Barry cleared his throat and straightened his spine, shoving his hands into his pockets to give himself some feeling of confidence in his job. "Ah, no sir-" Mr. Snart tensed immediately at the new voice, eyes flickering up to Barry and causing any sort of coherency to leave his brain. They were blue- so blue they were almost white and absolutely fucking intoxicating. Damn, were all vampires like this, or just this one? Barry cleared his throat again, suddenly more nervous than he should have been and held out the envelope Lisa had given him at the beginning of the week. "Ms. Lisa sent me, s-sir."

Mr. Snart rose his eyebrow and pursed his lips, waving a hand at Barry to come closer. When he did, he all but snatched the letter from the escort's hand and ripped it open.

**Dear Lenny,**

**You agreed to give it a try, for me.**

**So enjoy your present, I even got you a pretty one.**

**Your darling sister who loves you very much and never asks for anything in return,**

**Lisa.**

"Brat," he cursed, rubbing a hand over his head and dropping the letter to the table. Barry stood a bit awkwardly on the other side of the wood, watching as the historian dropped into his chair and sighed. "How much is she paying you?"

The question brought Barry out of his staring and he frowned. "I-I don't think I should-"

"You're supposed to be servicing me, right? And most of her money used to belong to me at some point anyway," he said, anger tinging his voice. "So what's she paying you?"

The tone of voice had Barry tensing and he crossed his arms in front of him. "I apologize sir, but I am not at liberty to discuss that with you. Ms. Snart is my paying client, and though you are the recipient of my services, you are not the one signing my contract, your sister is. Therefor, any discussion about funds or bills can be taken up with her, or my employer. I am simply here to carry out Ms. Snart's wishes and make sure you are fed and accompanied."

"Fed and accompanied," Mr. Snart snorted, thrusting his hands out in frustration. "What do I look like, an invalid? Do you even know what you signed up for, kid? Did she tell you what I am?"

"I am fully aware of your dietary needs, Mr. Snart," Barry answered professionally, not daring to back down. "I do have my questions, and I am sure there are limits we need to discuss, thus is my purpose of being here tonight. Your sister said she wanted us to meet before anything was signed and I agreed upon. If you do not wish for my services, then I will gladly allow  _you_  to call your sister and explain it to her."

Mr. Snart's eyes narrowed and he frowned deeper, resting a hand under his chin. "Damnit... I can't tell Lisa no to anything, she damn well knows that. Well sit down then, you're making me nervous." Barry did as he was told, relaxing a bit more now that they'd gotten the awkward stage out of the way. "You said you had questions, you ever done this before?"

"Not the feeding part, no," Barry answered honestly, occupying his hands with taking out his medical records. "I have serviced many clients of your caliber however and you'll find I have quite the reputation at STAR."

"STAR," the vampire repeated, blue eyes blinking in surprise. "You're an escort?"

"Yes?" Barry answered, head tilting sideways in confusion. "Ms. Snart didn't tell you that?"

Anger and annoyance twisted on Mr. Snart's face again and he growled down at the letter. "No she didn't tell me that. I knew she was getting me a bleeder, but I figured she'd go to a donation center or something like normal people do. Bloody hell." He rubbed a hand over his face again and rubbed at his temples. "And an escort from STAR? She must be shelling out a lot for this."

"If my occupation bothers you, Mr. Snart, perhaps this isn't-"

Barry's words were cut off when the man waved his hand, much in a similar way as his sister. "I don't care that you're a sex worker. I care that my sister is meddling in my life. I am perfectly fine taking care of myself." A snort escaped Barry before he could stop it and piercing blue eyes turned on him, eyebrow raised. "You disagree?"

Barry flushed a bit, not having intended to snort in the first place, but he shrugged anyway. "I think your sister is worried about you, sir. Worried enough that she is spending quite a lot of money to make sure I keep you fed and happy." A sneer twisted it's way onto the man's face, but Barry continued before he could interrupt. "To be honest, you look like shit. Perhaps that's not proper to say on our first meeting, but Lisa told me to be blunt with you or I'd never get anything through, and I quote, your 'thick as shit skull.' So yeah, you look a bit like shit."  _Hot shit,_  he thought to himself as he took in the astonished look on Mr. Snart's face. "Your eyes are all sunken in, you can barely hold your head up, and you haven't stopped sniffing the air since I walked in. My guess is you haven't eaten since Lisa visited, which was before my meeting with her."

"Quite the little detective, aren't we?" The vampire took a deep breath and shuddered a moment as he stared at Barry.

"I'm just good at my job, Mr. Snart. I've been pleasuring people for a long time, making sure they're happy and satisfied. In a sense, I'm a caretaker. I need to be able to see and adapt to my client's needs. And what you need right now is something to eat." He didn't wait for the man to say anything before sliding his medical files over the desk. "Cisco said he got your files on Wednesday and you've got the all clear. Here are mine, and you'll find that I am clean of any and all diseases. My doctor is a bit concerned about being a bleeder, so she's decided to keep an extra eye on me the first few times, but there shouldn't be any problems." He waited a few moments before he got the sudden urge to  _move_ , the need to fidget. Instead, he stood slowly, letting the man track his movements as he circled the desk and stood in front of the vampire. Snart didn't move, the only sign of his distress being his fingers clutching at the arms of his chair and thin sliver of blue around his blown out pupils.

He'd done this plenty of times before. Powerful man in a powerful position, looking for Barry to take the first move. When Snart didn't say anything, Barry took a step closer, still moving slow enough for the man to tell him to stop. He telegraphed every movement, remembering the driver's warning about touching without permission, before sliding himself into the man's lap and straddling him. It wasn't a tight fit as the chair was much larger than needed, but Snart's hands found Barry's hips immediately and his eyes never left Barry's.

"You're hungry," Barry said quietly, weaving his spell around the vampire as he'd done hundreds of times with others. "I'm here, and I'm yours." His fingers reached up towards his collar, popping the first two buttons of his shirt before leaning in to whisper in the man's ear, his neck stretched enticingly before Snart's lips. He could feel his fingers clutching desperately at Barry's hips, likely bruising, and his breath picked up significantly as he brushed his nose along Barry's throat. "Let's go for a test run."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, vice grips circled around Barry's wrists and he flinched a bit at the pressure. It wasn't quite painful yet, but he froze his ministrations and didn't dare move. "Wait," Snart breathed, voice barely above a whisper and Barry pulled back to see the desire and desperation battling it out in his eyes. "Not-  _shit_... just- will you button up your shirt?" 

"Of course," Barry said gently, moving his torso closer as Snart didn't let go of his hands. It was a bit difficult but he got the buttons done up again and instead framed the man's face with his hands. He wasn't necessarily embarrassed, or surprised. He'd had shy clients before, Snart just hadn't seemed like one of them. "I'm sorry if I rushed you or did something wrong."

"No-" Snart interrupted, shaking his head and closing his eyes for a moment. "You're just... very good at your job," he said honestly and when he opened his eyes again, his pupils were a bit smaller. "I'll- my sister was right, we need a test run." He stopped, eyes finding Barry's throat again before tearing them away. "But I won't- I won't feed from your throat."

_Oh._ "Oh," Barry said, blinking in surprise. "Then how-"

"Your wrist will do fine," he said, releasing one of Barry's arms before rolling the sleeve up on the other. "It's easier, not as messy, and will be easier to hide for you."

"I don't mind, Mr-"

"Stop." Barry did and Snart sighed. "If we're going to do this, you'll need to call me Len. Stop- stop with all the formalities, they're bloody tiring. I'm willing to try this, for my sister, because she asked, because she's worried... but we do it my way, understand?" Barry nodded quickly and Sn- Len's shoulders sagged just a bit. "I don't need your  _services_. I need your blood when I'm hungry and your arm when I'm going out. Nothing more."

A gentle smile spread across Barry's lips and he nodded, relaxing the arm still in Len's grip. It was a bit strange to be hired on long term without the offer of sex, but Barry wasn't opposed to it. There were things still to be discussed, agreements to be made, but for now, he took a deep breath and relaxed as Len leaned towards him, lips gentle against the skin of his wrist.

A little too late, Barry mused that maybe he wasn't quite ready for what followed...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note-  
> If anyone was curious as to why Barry kissed his thumb instead of Lisa's hand, historically it was more polite to do so. Kissing a woman's actual skin was considered either extremely rude, or like you were propositioning her for something. So you'd kiss your own thumb instead.  
> :)


End file.
